Inside That Card
by ausllylover
Summary: What's inside that purple 'thinking-about-you' card. *ONE-SHOT*


She sat in her bed sorely, her fingertips caressing the cover of the card Austin gave her. She sighed, and picked up her songbook, trying to continue her reply. No success, she couldn't think of a single way to reply to Austin's card.

She tried brainstorming some ideas, but alas, she had not received one idea. She told herself that she wouldn't read the note one more time. She told herself. She knew if that she did, she would cry. She would miss Austin. She would want to go on tour with him. But she couldn't, it was for her own good. As Ally never breaks rules, she broke this one. She broke her promise. She read the card once again, smiling as she pondered over every single cute thing he had said.

_I had a feeling you wouldn't come. _She frowned, gulping in the tears, and continued to read the dignified card. _But that's okay Ally, it's all good. You have your own career taking off, and that's more important to me. _She gave a small smile, and bit her lip, forcing the tears to not come out. She had read this at least nine times already, why was she still crying? She didn't know. She was glad she didn't know. _I never really wanted you to go. _She let the tears flow, no matter how hard she tried, they would come anyway.

_It's amazing you have your own record deal. I hope you realize I'm happy for you Ally, I would never want you to pass up an opportunity like this. You're living your dream, that's amazing. Don't feel bad for me Ally. Of course I would want you there, but your career is more important then spending three months on tour with me. _She knew he was lying. She knew it wasn't true. She would spend a whole life time with him, if she had the option. _You're amazing, you know that right? _She never really felt amazing, until Austin told how amazing she was constantly. How much of a gentlemen he could be, why did she ever stay?

_It's going to be boring without you. You bring the smile to my face, I hope you know that. You're performance was amazing. I'm thinking about you Ally, I am. You fill my thoughts every single day Ally. Hey, I know that album is going to be great, I can feel it. It's going to perfect, because you know what? You're perfect. I'm not going to celebrate with you once it's out, but I will hear that voice that I love so dearly on the radio. You made it Ally. You actually made it. _Her smile was so wide, and the tears were so big. She clutched the card to her chest, before reading it again. _I don't think you know this right now, but I am extremely proud. EXTREMELY proud of you Ally._

_You're going to text me right? Or call me, I would love it if you called me. At least I would listen to your voice. I'm betting Dez is crying right now, when you get this. He's the kind of person that if you left, he would be so distraught. He has no idea how sad this makes me. We aren't going to see each other for 94 days. Hey Alls, _She loved it when he called her that. _do you think that if Trish hadn't persuaded you into staying, would you have gone with me? _Yes.

_Ally, I have so many things to say. First of all, like I said before, you are the reason why I smile. You're beautiful and talented, and I wish I told you all of that before I went on tour. I was planning on telling you on tour, but you left. Don't fret about it, don't worry. It's all jolly here. It could be more jolly with you, but I just wish you were here. Haven't I said that a lot? Ally, in all honestly, I really like. A lot. I think I'm in love with you. And I know that may seem insane because I'm a sixteen year old boy who has hormones and is going on tour, but I'm serious. I don't think I have ever felt so sure about something like this before._

_You don't have to reply right now. In fact, you don't have to reply at all. You may not feel the same way, but that's okay. I care to much about you, and I don't want you to feel like that I'm just creepy. Maybe one day you could catch up on tour with us? That would be great Alls. :) Again, I'm really proud of you right now. I'm beaming of pride right now. I feel so lucky to know a girl like you. Miss you already. Just remember this, there's no way I can make it without you.** XOXO**_** Austin.**

She smiled brightly at the card, and wiped away the tears circling her cheeks. She clutched the card to her chest, and regretted how she never went with Austin. _Tomorrow, _she thought. _I will reply to Austin tomorrow._

•••

_Dear Austin, _Austin smiled. _I'm so so sorry, for not replying earlier. I have pondered over what to reply to your letter for awhile. Listen, I have decided that if I called you or texted you, I would immediately regret the decision about not going with you. Actually, that is a lie. I have regretted the decision ever since your bus left the station. I know that if I called you or texted you, or heard your voice, I would pack up and go with you to tour._

"What's that?" Trish asked, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Alls," I replied, and Trish looked at me. I gave her a weak smile, suppressing myself from crying.

_I know you wouldn't want that Austin. You would want whats best for my career, and jumping on a plane to visit you isn't the best idea. Look Austin, I really miss you. I miss a lot. I have re-read your note over and over again. It makes me happy. Whenever I am having a bad day with the record or I'm just having a bad day coping with missing you, I read the note. It makes me cry, but it makes me happy. I think of you. Well, I always think of you. Hey, I remember I was in the food court one time, and this guy was facing backwards and it looked almost exactly like you._

_I freaking had a heart attack, and tapped him, and said "Austin?" He looked at as if I was psycho. I've heard you on the radio a couple of times. I have watched all of your performances on the TV. You're really great. You know, you look quite attractive wet if I say so myself. _Austin smiled at Ally's humor. _Austin, I want you to know this. If Trish hadn't convinced me to stay, I would have gone with you. No matter if I gave up a one chance in a life time deal. _

_Austin, I'm going to keep this short and simple. I really miss you. I REALLY miss you. I haven't coped that well without you. I like you a lot Austin. I think I may even love you. Austin, I wouldn't be achieving my dream without you. I wouldn't have gone past my stage fright without you. But in all honesty, you're my dream. There's no way I can make it without you. **Love, Ally.**_

•••

_Dear Allison, _She smiled at the use of her full name. _I read your letter. I miss you a lot Ally. And I mean a lot. Things aren't the same without you. Dez worry's about you. He's always asking if you're okay, he just wants you to be okay. Trish is now feeling upset for making you stay home. I kind of cry whenever I think about you. _There were already tears down her face. _It's never going to be the same without you. But don't worry Alls, only 70 days left. We just have to cope with the absence of each other for another 70 days. _69 days now. _I realize that's kind of hard back home._

_I was re watching my first performance in Miami, and I watched your performance. You are truly amazing Alls, you know that? You broke down those walls. I am honestly so proud of you. _

_Anyway, I have to go right now, my performance is soon. I just want to say that you shouldn't be upset that I'm gone. You should be happy. You can focus on your career. _She couldn't focus on her career when she was constantly thinking of Austin. _I hope you can visit me. We are timeless. _**_Lot's of Love, Austin. :)_**

•••

_Dear Austin, _Austin smiled.

"She wrote again!" Austin said to Trish and Dez. They smiled, and sat by Austin, while Austin read the note aloud.

_Tell Trish it isn't her fault. My career is important, and she helped me realize that. I was my decision, and Trish had nothing to do with it. Please tell her so. _Trish smiled smugly. _Tell Dez that he doesn't have to worry about me. It's all good back home. The shop is as busy as ever, and I have the record label to work with. Didi is always asking me how Dez is doing, and I reassure her that he's doing fine. I hope you're doing fine Dez! 3. _Dez smiled, and fixed his suspenders. _I miss you two!_

_Austin, every time I hear your name, my heart speeds up, and my eyes brim with tears. _Austin smiles, and wipes a couple of tears. _I really really miss you. It hurts my heart whenever I think of you. Or whenever I hear your name. I have been thinking, and I feel bad about leaving you guys. I really regret it. Austin, you always put me before your career. So why didn't I put you before my career? _

_I'm a terrible person really. _Austin frowned. She's wrong. She's an amazing person. _You know how you have asked me to visit you? I have asked Roonie repeatedly to let me go on the rest of tour with you. I finally pressured him into it, and he said YES! _Austin made a shrill, undefinable, noise as he read this. _I'm meeting you in New York! I'm taking a plane there. Austin I'm really excited, and I'm terribly sorry for not originally coming with you. Best part is: this doesn't affect my career!_

"Oh my gosh? Really?" Trish screeched.

"YAY!" Dez paraded out. Austin bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry. _I'll be there tomorrow. I wrote this yesterday, but my letters don't get to you until a day later. Meet me at he airport? I'm really excited to see you Austin. See you then. _He smiled. _There's no way I can make it without you. **Love, Ally.**_

•••

"Patient," Dez said, holding Austin down. Trish tapped her foot nervously, and rubbed her hands. Dez bit his nails, while pulling his suspenders straps. Austin was rubbing his back nervously, biting his lip every few seconds. He dug his finger nails in his skin, not caring if blood trickled down. He was pretty dang nervous.

"Portal 12," the voice rang over the speaker. Ally's Portal. He looked over at the Portal, and saw everyone filing out. No Ally. But just to his luck, the love of his life filed out at the last moment, stumbling with her suitcase. She clutched it securely, and picked it up. She set down by the ticket area, and looked around for a moment.

She locked eyes with Austin. Her suitcase dropped, along with all the other belongings she was carrying in her hands. He took the first step, and Dez and Trish were watching with googly eyes. After that, it was a blur. She took off, and he took off. They were about collide into each other, but instead, she threw her arms around him, and he picked her up, as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Her flouncy hair bounced as he held her. You couldn't see the tears because their heads were nuzzled in each others bodies, but they were there. He hugged her tight, breathing in her warm scent. "Missed you," she mumbled through tears.

"Missed you more."

**(A/N) Fluffy crap if ya know what I mean. Anyways, they didn't kiss because I feel like they aren't going to kiss when they get reunited but I WANT THEM TO KISS! I hoped you enjoy! Review! :D:D:D**


End file.
